I love her like a sister
by HighQueen
Summary: Just a short drabble not story of Harry's thoughts about his best friend Hermione. My interpretation. Contains movie 6 scene spoilers. More info inside. Read and please review.


_Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, which was created and belongs to JKR._

_A/N – Just a little random drabble of Harry's thoughts – my interpretation of some incidents in the books and movies – if you haven't seen HBP movie, there are a few scenes mentioned from it which could be spoilers, so don't say I didn't warn you =)_

_Enjoy, and Herons feel free to flame =D I'll just Aguamenti 'em all!_

_--_

_I love her like a sister and I reckon she feels that way about me too. It's always been like that. _

Yeah, I told Ron that. I guess you could say it was true, as well.

And even if it wasn't, I wanted Ron back. There was no way I was going to risk our friendship again. I had missed him and I was relieved to have him back.

And honestly, we had no time for romance and love. We had to hunt down the horcruxes, hide from Voldemort – not get killed. Nothing could interfere. Nothing was more important at the time.

That's why I dumped Ginny. I had to defeat Voldemort, eradicate evil, save the world… yeah, it's not as exciting as it sounds, trust me.

Anyways, we succeeded in the end. We beat him.

I couldn't have done it without Ron and Hermione.

Hermione mainly.

I don't think I'd be able to live without that girl.

What I mean is – I'd be dead. I'd have died at least five times if she hadn't been there to save me.

She's brilliant, my Hermione. Absolute genius.

Of course there's more to her than just brains. She's funny, a bit mad, sweet, generous, loyal… the best kind of friend you can have.

Ron's awesome too. Bloody fantastic friend.

But Hermione and I have this thing... this close bond, super-close… which no one and nothing can break; not Ginny, not Ron.

There's something I have with her, which I don't have with them.

I guess it's the 'brother-sister' thing.

We're both only children, bought up by Muggles. We think alike, too.

She's like my conscience, that girl. I always hear her voice, see her face in my mind.

If I'm doing something wrong, I can see her reprimanding me. I can hear her voice, whispering in my ear about how reckless I'm being.

Not that she adheres strictly to rules either, but still. I guess I rubbed off on her.

One of the things that drove me to work so hard for my O.W.L.S was that I imagined her horrorstruck expression if I'd screwed them up – I couldn't do that to her! I wanted her to be proud of me.

I see house elves and I think of her. That girl is so passionate about them and their rights – it's nice of her actually. Just shows her kind nature; which is why I never teased her about SPEW like Ron did. It meant a lot to her, I could tell.

Obviously, since she made out with Ron crazily after he displayed a tiny tinge of sympathy towards them.

I agree with Ron sometimes. Mental, that girl is.

I buried Dobby. It wasn't fair.

It made me cry, tore my heart, seeing his limp, dead body. I understood exactly what she felt.

Hermione and I have some telepathic connection, I think. We can practically read each other's minds. And it's not Legilimency.

It's just that, I guess I know her so well, that I can see her face at times, and know what she's thinking.

We complete each other's sentences sometimes. It's kind of cool, but I think it annoys Ron.

Maybe it's because we're so close.

It's like we can use each other's wands, and they work perfectly well. I used her wand a couple times – first in the third year, when fighting Sirius… and then after she blasted up mine as we were escaping from Voldemort.

And I never defeated her in either of those cases… yet, her wand worked for me.

And then somehow, there was this feeling of – of security I get with her.

I can tell her things I can't tell others. Talk to her all the time.

In fourth year, after the whole Goblet of Fire incident, Ron acted like a jerk. We had a huge fight, and he ditched me, disbelieved me.

Hermione never did.

She was there, with me, the whole time.

She got me past that damn dragon – I owe the Triwizard cup to her… (and Dobby!)

Even on the horcrux hunt. Ron ditched us. He got fed up and left.

She didn't. Even though Ron left, she stayed with me.

Ron practically asked her to choose between me and him.

She chose me.

She chose me, her '_brother', _over him, her current _boyfriend._

I could have punched Ron, jinxed him for what he did to her.

It was the second time he broke her heart.

The first time was when he hooked up with that skank, Lavender.

I remember her face when they kissed for the first time. She ran out of the common room, crying.

I followed her, and when I found her, my heart nearly broke at her state.

I let her cry on my shoulder, poor thing.

Ron deserved every scratch those canaries gave him.

She was my first hug… and my first kiss…

Though I didn't react at the time, the hug and the kiss, made me feel so good.

So good and so loved.

No one had ever been that affectionate with me before.

I always longed for that kind of thing from my parents – but then she gave it to me.

It made me feel warm, happy…

Just a hug, and a kiss, from my 'sister' Hermione…

It was fourth year, when she kissed me.

Thank Merlin Rita Skeeter didn't see _that _kiss – she'd already caught us hugging on camera… we hug a lot, Hermione and I.

In fact, when Voldemort was trying to conquer my mind in the fifth year, it was the thought of _Hermione hugging me,_ which hurt him the most, helped me overcome him, threw him out of my mind.

The 'love' which Dumbledore keeps talking about – I think it meant her.

It's just a sisterly love, of course, like I told Ron.

But its stronger than anything I've ever felt.

I guess I may have been a bit in awe of her at times – she is actually, really pretty.

No, she's beautiful, I admit.

I first realized that in fourth year, during the Yule Ball.

She'd straightened her hair, and worn these blue robes – and her smile had been different too, after the magical teeth reduction.

It was a happy, mischievous smile. I only noticed it on that day, but then I wondered why I hadn't before.

My jaw had dropped when I saw her then. I wasn't the only one, though.

She'd looked – stunning.

For some reason, I kept looking over at her during dinner. Shooting her covert glances.

She'd been busy talking to Krum, though she'd catch my eye, and smile at me.

The Krum affair pissed Ron off. They fought so much that night. The Yule Brawl, I call it.

I wanted to side Hermione, stick up for her..

But I didn't – because I didn't want Ron mad at me.

I wish I had though – even in third year… I wish I'd treated her better.

It's weird, you know – she and Krum kissed.

She never told Ron, just me.

I didn't mention it to Ron, until he figured it out in sixth year anyway.

Still, Krum considered me competition.

So did Ron. Ron even had nightmares of me and her kissing.

Me kissing Hermione. Hermione kissing me. On the lips.

Yeah, it was kind of strange watching figures of me and her kiss passionately. It gave me a weird feeling in my stomach.

Still, Hermione and I had never – never done anything like that.

Contrary to popular belief – we had a – platonic relationship, I guess…

I asked her out to Slughorn's Christmas party – as friends of course, as I quickly clarified when she asked.

I wish she'd said yes, but she was too busy plotting revenge on Ron.

I went with Luna instead, whose sweet and a real laugh.

Though at the party, Hermione and I ended up sticking together anyways – behind curtains. Yeah, I'd drag her behind a curtain whenever I'd see McLaggen coming.

'Brotherly' protectiveness, I guess you could call it.

It was different from the jealous feeling I had when I saw Ginny and Dean together.

Different in what way, I still can't tell.

It's weird, but everyone thought Hermione and I had a romantic relationship.

Rita Skeeter thought we were dating.

Krum thought we liked each other.

So did Ron. And Cho.

I can't help but wonder why – we were just 'brother and sister', right?

Still, they were jealous of what Hermione and I had.

My parents, I suppose knew what our feelings actually, truly were.

Hermione was the only one who met them.

Not Ginny, my girlfriend – but Hermione.

We were disguised as a married couple, we were holding hands, standing outside my parent's grave, almost as if asking for a blessing – normally something you do with your girlfriend, or wife, right?

But it was just me and Hermione. And I'm glad it was her. I don't think I would have been able to share that moment with anyone else. It felt right.

Even though she wasn't a girlfriend to me, it felt so right.

Then there were these moments – these random, intense moments… where I'd feel something – different.

I'd close my eyes at her touch, and I'd feel like exploding with emotion.

That's when I realized, the truth behind the lies, the hidden meaning behind our relationship, between everything that existed between Hermione and I.

_I love her like a sister, and I reckon she feels that way about me too._

In that case, I hope incest doesn't land us in Azkaban.

--

_Yes my fellow Harmony-fans – this is why we can NOT and shall NOT give up, no matter what is canon. Our ship will not sink, and even though there's no hope in the books, we still believe in the goodness of H/Hr! =DDD_

_I just hope they show them (or the evil versions of them) kissing in movie 7! Cross my fingers for that!_

_Flame me, Crucio me, Wall of Shame me, do what you want, but H/Hr rules!_

_Please review ! _


End file.
